


Ugly inside

by Sunnynight



Series: Naruto [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Brother/Brother Incest, Death, Love/Hate, M/M, Modern AU, Pedophilia, Protective Parents, Rape, Serial Killers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnynight/pseuds/Sunnynight
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha and his family moved in new house, in small and poor village next to the city.Sasuke is 12 years old 6. Grader.What will happen when he met someone who will change his life, in a bad way...





	1. Chapter 1

"Sasuke, dear, could you please take some things from the car?!"  
Mikoto was passing big packets and bags to Sasuke.  
They took all things from their last house because they will stay here for a long time, if Fukagu's Job will be good. But, it must be, they came here from very big distance. Oldest sin, Itachi Uchiha, did not came because of college. 

Sasukes POV

Wow, this place is so big and wild. There isnt any house near ours. Its kinda scary that were alone but there is probably some people Of course there are, who will go to school if there's nobody here. 

"Where's my room, mum? "

"Upstairs, there's two rooms, you can choose. "

I looked around and I saw two doors. They're really old. I took a smaller room with old fashioned bed. He really stinks, we need to buy new things as soon as possible. 

It's boring, but soon enough I'll go to school and I'll meet some friends.  
We should get Internet and WiFi... 

Parents POV

Fukagu looked around and he touched every crack on wall.  
"We need to redecorate this oldy. "  
Mikoto said. 

"Soon, but don't forget that we don't have enough money to buy new things, you and Sasuke should wait at least 1 month until I get money from job. "

"I know honey... "

"Don't stress about that, It's summer, be in garden and drink coffe. "  
He smiled and kissed his wife with love and care. 

Sasukes POV

"Mum, dad, I'll go outside! "

"Okay, but don't go too far. "  
He ran out of the stinky and old house.  
I don't like her, I know were not rich but this is ridiculous. It will be better if we sleep in the tree or on the grass.

I love to walk by myself. It's relaxing and beautiful. 

I can hear water. Is here a river? That would be awsome. 

Sasuke get closer to the sound and he saw two people sitting in the grass next to the little river. 

People? Of course there's people around here, it's village...  
Should I say hello? Why not? 

"Uhm, hello. "

He took a closer look at two middle aged man.  
First one had long and black hair and he was muscular and handsome. Other one was smaller and he looked younger than the first one, his hair was reddish, messy and short. 

Black haired one said  
"Hello, I haven't seen you around, are you lost? "

"I'm not, thanks for asking, my family and I moved today in new house near here. "

"Pretty river... "

He looked at me. 

"Yeah... "

Redhead wasn't talking, he was just looking at the river

"Sit with us, you probably aren't doing something serious. "

Sasuke sat beside much older man. He felt a little uneasy but it was calm...  
Strong voice woke him up from his thoughts. 

"What's your name? "

"Sasuke, yours? 

"Madara, and this beside me is Pain. "

Pain, what a strange name. 

"How old are you? "

"12,you? "

"Can you guess, I'm not very young... " Madara said with smirk. 

"Around 40,maybe? "

"51."

"Wow, you really look younger. "

He smiled and asked another question. 

"Why are you walking alone, where are your parents? "

"They are really tired, because we came from big distance, I like to walk alone. "

Time was passing... Sasuke and Madara were talking about everything. Pain got in conversation a while ago.  
It was getting darker. Sun was setting down and it got colder. 

"I really should get going, nice to meet you, Madara, Pain. "  
Boy smiled innocently. 

"It was nice meeting you too,we live near here so get a better look around and you can find our house, it's big so you can see it. "

"Okay, I will, bye! "

They're nice. They look like someone you can be friend with. 

Its really dark, maybe I should come home a little earlier. Mum must be worried. Dad knows me better so he will not go nuts.  
If I'm late even 2 minutes mum gets crazy. I guess that's what mothers do. 

Parents POV

Where's that boy,I'm getting worried... Mum thought. 

Sasuke got in house and Mikoto hugged him tightly.  
"Are you okay? "

"I'm, mum, don't panic. "

"Where did you been? "

"I ran into someone, and we talked a little longer. "

Fukagu gave strong look to Mikoto. 

"With who? "

"With two guys who were sitting beside river, its near our house. "

 

"How old are these guys? "

"One is 51 and other's 40."

Fukagu got pissed and he got up from his chair.  
And he told Sasuke to go into his room and that he wants to talk to Mikoto. 

"What's wrong with our son, he's talking to strangers for 3 hours, god knows who the fuck are those guys. "  
Fukagu said angrily. 

"He's a child, Fukagu, it's boring so he talked to anybody, he won't do it again. "  
Mikoto said with worried look on her face. 

"Okay, but I think that he's too much open about everything with strangers, he likes to cling to people. '

"Don't worry, it won't happen again, he's smart boy. "

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Comment and ask whatever you like.  
Comment if you want this story to continue, because I won't wrote if nobody's gonna read it. 


	2. New friend

It's end of summer break.  
That means new year of school. 

Sasuke's POV

Finally. I'm gonna find some friends and life will not be so boring as it was. I'm in this new house for 1 week, already, and it's so bad. We don't have Internet, TV, I don't have phone and we're so isolated from village. Oh, I must've forgot to say that my bed stinks and there's so much cracks on wall in my "bedroom".  
If only we were rich. Our only hope is Itachi. God knows what is he doing. I haven't seen him 2 years. Maybe he's married and he have children and who the fuck cares about us...  
My dad is well...  
He tries to find a good job. By good I mean he doesn't want to do physical jobs. He's way beyond that. Mister Fukagu is so rich so he doesn't want to be a terrazzo worker or waiter. 

And my mum, she's to much around me that she's going crazy. If I was her, I would leave my father and me and I would find job and better husband.  
She thinks that I'm little baby that needs her help with every step that I take.  
Itachi was singing when he left us to go to "college". 

And there's myself.  
I hate school and I'm not good for anything.  
Maybe I could be a model because of my looks but for that you need, guess what? Money.  
In old school I didn't have many friends because most boys and girls were jealous of my beauty and I was kinda annoying because I cling to everyone.  
Then I got depressed and my grades were so low even if I was just 5.grader. 

But here I'm now. Maybe this school is better. 

My mum packed breakfast and she gave me a bottle of water. My school bag was old and dirty, and my school books were torn apart. 

Sasuke get outside and Mikoto kissed him.  
"I wish you a good luck. "

"Thanks, mum. "

"Straight home my dear, and you didn't forget where's the school, right? "

"I was yesterday there, how could I forget? "

"Okay, bye. "

"Bye. "

Ohh, how I wish that this is the last time I saw her. 

Sasuke walked on the edge of the road. Beside road there was forest and you can see some houses and gardens. This place was pretty but house that he lived in isn't, so that's the only problem, for now. 

On the road there was girl. She was walking the same way Sasuke do. She had pink hair and she hold a school bag. 

"Hi, are you going to "Konaha-elementary school"?  
Sasuke asked pink haired girl. 

"Yeah, are you new here? "

"I'm, which grade are you in? "

"6.a, you? "

"Same, what's your name, mines Sasuke? "

"Sakura, nice to meet you. "

"So, what brought you to this miserable village? "

"Dad and mum. " 

"I could've guess...You know, our only dream is to go and live in the city, there's not so much work to do around here, you can just be a teacher or you can clean the garbage. "

"Is there anyone rich here? "

"I guess, but I don't really know if that's their house... You see, 1 month age, 2 guys were moving in. There's a big mansion and garden near the river, and that's where they live. From the look of the mansion it looks like they're really rich. "

"Are those guys names Madara and Pain? "

"Yeah, how do you know? "

"I met them in the forest. "

"Really, then I need to tell you if you see them again run or don't talk to them. "

"Why? "

"There are rumors, that they're serial killers, from another country, it looks like they're running from police in isolation. "

"Rumors? "

"Well, it could be true. Why would 2 rich man come in this village. They don't have so much destinations or restaurants so that they can relax or something. "

"Madara guy is so cool, and Pain appears to be smart man who just want to run away from the city. "

"Who cares? You probably won't see them anywhere. "

"Yeah. "

"School is getting started, hurry! "

\-------_-----------------____________________ __________ _____-  
Comment what you think about this story. 

:-D


	3. Chapter 3

School was boring as always. I didn't met so many friends. I met just Naruto and Sakura.There were a few girls that got crush on me but I don't count that as friendship. Last class ended and I'm going homr, finally. It's kinda lame because Sakura lives around 50 km away from me, and Naruto lives 100 km away. There aren't any kids around my age that lives close to me. I'll live whole my life in isolation and poorness... That's life. 

 

Sasuke was walking on the road to his house. Weather was warm and calm.   
Sunlight was brushing against boy's hair.   
Birds were singing and forest was smiling at every nature's move. 

 

 

"I'm home! "

 

Sasuke said sadly. Again, I'm here in this shitty place. 

"Welcome home, my dear! "

"How's the school? "

"Bad, as always. "

"Don't be negative! "

"Okay, it was super fun, happy? "

"Are you hungry? "

"No, I ate like 2 hours ago. "

"Okay... Guess what? "

"What, mum? "

"Fukagu is coming today and maybe we'll go shopping tomorrow. "

"Really, he got payed? "

"Yeah, they know our situation so they gave him money earlier. "

"That's good, I really need new bed, and mum, I'm going outside, and please don't freak out if I'm late 1 minute, Kay? "

"Come for lunch. "

Sasuke began to walk and all that was in his mind was Madara.   
What if he's really bad, if rumors are true?   
People in this village are probably stupid. What do they know? They certainly talked about us when we came.   
I'm not really happy that father will come. He's not bad but he was always distant. He was playing a role of father only when he needs to yell at me, but being father is not just yelling, it's something different. I kinda feel that something when I talked to Madara. I want to see him again. He said that he lives close to the river. I'll go there. 

Sasuke was near the river. Everything was quiet.   
Boy felt a little sadness because Madara wasn't here.   
It was expected, he won't live there of course. 

Sasuke climbed a small hill and he saw a bunch of tress. But, in the corner in distance you can see a big house. It looked luxury. That's it. That house belongs to Madara and his friend Pain. 

Should I go?


	4. Chapter 4

There was big garden in front of me.Grass was cut off and there was road that you can't see from the forest.

It was beautiful.And there was a garage too.Maybe they have a car?

Sasuke was amazed at luxury garden,but house,it was extremely big.With around 10 rooms.It looked modern and new.

Why would somebody build this masterpiece in this meaningless place?  
I wouldn't,that's for sure.But I guess inside house is probably different view.

Sasuke ringed on the door. 

*brrrrr*brrrrr (sound)

Tall handsome man opened the door and he was looking at Sasuke with pleasure .

"Oh,hi,Sasuke,it's so nice to see you,come in,and by the way Pain isn't here,he went to the city for few days."

"Thanks,eh,does he have job there?"

Sasuke was walking inside the house and it was fascinating. 

"Something like that.Sasuke, so you want to have lunch with me?I'm lonely without Pain."

"Of course,I know how it is when you're lonely..."

"What a pity,so beautiful boy to be lonely."

"I'm not really lonely like without friends and family.I'm like lonely inside,emotionally.I feel like nobody understands me."

"That's normal.I had that feeling too.But that's not your fault.It's fault of people around you."

"I feel like my parents don't love me.I have a feeling that they care but it's just like that case will fade away."

"Parents are always like that.I hated my parents too.So I ran away.I never saw them again.And guess what?I became a better and happier person.I was free.And freedom can grant your wishes and make you a new opportunity.Parents always feel responsible for everything that child does.They cut off his life and freedom with that care and "love".I don't speak in blank,Sasuke,I've been you once,and I know what's best for you.Of course not every parents are same but most of them are."

 

"So you said that I should run away?"

 

"Where the hell I'm gonna run away.I can only be on the street.Very smart idea,Madara..."

"Well,this is not my only house,you know."

"Run away?With you?I mean,I don't really know you and it's not like I don't want to buy I'm scared.If somebody fine me you'll probably go to jail,you know,for kidnapping.Aren't you scared?"

"You don't know who I'm,it would be shocking for me to get scared by a little thing like that."

 

Madara was too close to Sasuke.He was smiling eviliy.  
Sasuke got scared because of his last words.

 

He did something worser than kidnapping?  
What it he's really a killer.  
Don't think about that...

Madara got closer to the boy and he was sliding his hand up and down on boy's body.

"You know,Sasuke,I always have fetish for young and beautiful."

"Madara,I'm scared,ple-a-se,stop..."

Man was licking boy's ears and his neck,then he kissed him so passionately and wild.While kissing his hand touched Sasuke's butt.He was sliding his hand and pulling up his short shorts.

 

Why?I don't want this?He's kissing me?Why?I'm still a child.He can't be doing this.

 

Madara stopped kissing to catch his breath.And he said:  
"You like this?Why would you cling to me like a little slut of you don't want this.What did you expect?That I will read you a fairytale??Don't get me wrong I just couldn't resist,you're fucking sexy."

"I-I'm sorry,I just,it was too fast..."  
I won't cry.  
I don't know why I'm feeling so stupid...

"You don't mind this,baby?"

"No."  
I fucking do.But I can't say it.He's gonna hate me.  
I don't want that.

"So can we continue?It's gonna feel so good.We're going to live together and we'll be lovers.My cute little thing."

 

 

\---______________________________________________________  
This is going somewhere.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't want this,I though of Madara as a friend.  
I'm nothing special.I never had a true friend...  
Even my parents are not my friends.  
I'll except Madara.I'll run away with him.  
Maybe my life will change in a good way,maybe in a bad,but,he cares for me.

"I'll go with you,Madara."

 

Man was staring at the child with strong face.He expected that answer.He's stupid after all.Sasuke is just a little bird without wings,but what will happen if bird lose her legs.There's no flying for her,no walking,no living.Just existing in pain.

"That's awsome,baby.Do you want to eat now?"

"When will we go away?"

"Tomorrow.Don't worry,I won't change my mind."

"I think that I will..."

I'm already so late.Mum is probably going crazy,and dad,he's making a plan how to get me down when I get back home.

"You won't,baby,I'll make you mine tonight..."

 

__________(Lunch)__________

What did he mean by saying that he'll make me his.I don't understand.I'm scared.

 

"What's wrong,Sasuke,something's bothering you?"

"No,I'm fine."

"Is food good?"

"Yeah,did you make it?"

"Yes.I know how to cook pretty well."

"That's great." 

I'm useless.But it's not my fault.My parents who "love" me never helped my with anything.They didn't care for my grades.They didn't even ask why I have had grades.  
It wasn't like I didn't know anything,but I was discriminated. By teachers and students.  
Everyone hated me for x reasons.  
I want someone to love me the way I'm.  
Maybe Madara will love me but I have to do everything he wants.

"After you're finished take a look around house.It's very big and you won't see this place again anyway,so take a little memories from this house."

"Okay,can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"If we're going tomorrow,what's with your friend,Pain,I mean,will you tell him about me?"

"Don't worry about him.And by the way,we're not really friends,we're partners in work."

 

\--_______________________________________________________  
Should I continue?


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke was curious. Work?Partners?They're living together.What work could they possibly do?Maybe he's really a bad man.I feel unease,but I just feel like I have to go with him and that my life would be better.What can I do in life,I don't have good grades,my parents are poor,my brother doesn't care for me and I'm not good at anything.I can't lose nothing if I go with him,I can just get something.

"If you don't mind telling me,what work?"  
He'll get mad.Maybe he's not bad.Rumours are roumours.

"I can't tell you that.With time,my dear.I need to trust you."

"How long?"

"Until we run away from here,I think that you can wait ."

"Of course.What if somebody's searching me,like now?"

"Police can't search for somebody if they're missing just 2 hours,and your mum,I doubt that she can find this house.It's not easy if you don't know where's river.You didn't tell her about me when we first met,right?"

"Umm,I did,and she knows about river too..."

"Still,even if she finds me,it will be no good to her not me."

"You can't hurt her."

"Why I couldn't,I mean it will help us with our runaway and here's 1 less person who will search for you."

"No way.You said that nobody's gonna find me.What about police?"

"That's under my control.Don't worry,I won't do anything to your mum,now I'll show you our room."

Madara walked Sasuke to their bedroom.  
It was big room with balcony.Balcony doors were made of glass.Luxury and comfy bed was in the middle of the room.Blankets were reddish with black shades.  
Walls were dark red color and on the floor there is beautiful black carpet.  
Pillows were black too.Little lamps were all around room.They gave a romantic atmosphere.

Sasuke sat at the bed.  
And he thought:  
Woah,I never saw a bedroom like this.It's so beautiful.It's shame that we need to move out.  
Everything look so expensive.How much money Madara have?!

"Go get a shower,you stink!"

"Okay...Where's the bathroom?"

"Next to the room."

"Okay."

I stink?There's nothing weird about that.I lived in garbage.  
Sasuke took off his shirt .

Uhh!!This shirt really stinks!It smells like my old bed.

Even bathroom is more expensive than my whole life.Look at those shiny and clean walls.  
What?Is this platinum???  
Floor is made of platinum.Shower is from platinum too!  
This bathroom is more expansive than this whole village!

 

Sasuke was getting in a bathtub.  
Water was warm and comfy.  
Everything seems like a dream come true.

 

______________________________________________________

 

 

Heh..."Lucky" Sasuke.

What do you think about Madasasu?Let me know in the comments.


	7. End of happiness

Everything is so perfect!  
I don't want to go home,never.

Sasuke finished washing himself.He wrap around towel around his waist.He didn't have clean clothes.  
Luckilly,when he get in Madara's bedroom he saw pair of boxers and black t-shirt.Madara was looking at some papers that were on the desk.

Man looked at boy with seductive smile while he was getting dressed.

 

"You look good when you're naked."

Sasuke blushed. 

"You say I don't look good in clothes?"

"Well,you should wear something that show off your features."

"What's my feature?"

"Well,your tiny waist and sexy butt."

That was awkward.  
I feel uneasy when he's thinking like that about me.  
It's wrong in so many ways.He could be my grandpa.  
He's attractive too,but,deep inside I likes his attention.I want to be with Madara forever.I'll do anything for him.

"Come here,baby."

 

Madara was touching Sasuke gently.  
He lifted boy and he put him on his laps.  
They're were kissing.  
Madara powerfully grip his hands around Sasuke's waist.  
Dominant man was forcefully grabbing boy's messy hair .

 

Sasuke looks so sexy and fuckable.  
Maybe he should fuck him now.

"It will hurt a little at first but you're gonna feel good."

Madara took off his pants.  
His cock was big and erected.

Sasukes eyes widened by a look at man's cock.  
There's no way that he can take so big thing inside him .

 

Madara started preparing Sasuke's butt by fingering him.  
It felt uncomfortable at first but soon after it started to feel good...It feels soo good to be fucked by a man that you love.They cummed at the same time.  
Sweaty lovers didn't stop kissing.Cum was dripping from Sasuke's butt.They're connected now,physically and psychically.

I lost my virginity.So soon,but,I guess it's worth it.  
I'm his now.

 

 

From this night on Sasuke is Madara's property.

 

 

_______________________________________________________

 

I'm noob at this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itachi is 22 years old in this fic. Sasuke is 12 years old.

Today was the day that will change Sasuke's life completely. They're moving out from this poor village.  
Everything is going fine.Sasuke doesn't know that his parents are searching for him.Poor Mikoto called police but they told her that they can't start search because Sasuke was missing just for 5 hours,but now it is the new day and police will start professional search.

 

It was 4 o'clock in the morning.Madara was done with package.  
Man dropped heavy bags in the car.  
Sasuke sat at front seat beside Madara.  
Windows were black and nobody can see through them from the outside.

"Everything is ready.Are you happy that we're leaving,Sasuke?"

"Yea.I'm sick of this village."

 

Madara started driving .  
Weather was cloudy like it will rain.  
You can see lightnings far away.

 

Sasuke liked storms.They're relaxing and peaceful to him.All that loud sounds and rain was beautiful to him.

Rain started.Lightnings were close.  
Madara can hardly see the road .  
Rain was falling soo hard and fast like never before.  
Sasuke nor Madara never saw intense storm like this.

Sasuke didn't know where they were going.Maybe outside the state or region.

 

Sasuke's POV

But how will we pass to another country if I don't have any documents.Someone will suspect something.Maybe my parents called police already and they're searching for me.What it they find me?My dad will probably call me stupid idiot seeking attention.Madara will go to jail because he "raped" me.I wanted to have sex with him willingly.But who cares?I'm just a kid who doesn't know anything in this world and I can't decide what's wrong and right.I just know that I'm now coming back to my parents.I hate them.I hate Itachi too.Will he come when he found out I'm missing.No,he won't,some stupid work and collage are far more important than his brother.  
In the past when he was living with me I loved him.I wanted to be with him every free second.I couldn't have thought to be separated from him.  
My mother was always telling my dad that it's a phase in my life and with years I will learn how to live without Itachi.  
Fukagu didn't like our closness.  
Itachi was always a loner and he was favourite to father.We were wealthier when Itachi was living with us.  
When Itachi left my parents were sending him money every month,sometimes earlier.He once write a letter and he said that he'll be home for my 12th birthday but he didn't come.He was always telling him that I'm his special little brother and that he would die for me!How absurd.He wouldn't even roll his eyes for the sake of me.I hate him so much.I just want to spit on him.  
My parents would probably overflow from joy if he comes to see them.I'll never forget him.It's better for us to be separated.

 

 

 

Hate leads to more hate...


	9. Chapter 9

All I can hear is sound of engine and storm.I don't know why I feel so bad for leaving like this.From the eyes of other people I look like a victim but,I don't feel like it.

I...  
I don't even know Madara...Why am I going with him?

I just feel so precious when I'm with him .  
Why am I falling in love with him?  
It just feels like he knows me longer than my parents.

 

Others POV

 

"Are you bored?" Madara asked.

"No,I'm not.By the way,how long will we travel to your home?"

"It's pretty far away.I thought we could stay at some hotel and rest a little.My back will hurt from driving,I'm human too."

"However you like,it's just...You know...What if somebody from police find out we're at hotel.You know what will happen,right?"

"Sasuke,I take care of everything."

 

"Then I'll trust you."

 

Weather is calming.It looks like it will be sunny.Sunlight is crushing big silver clouds filled with black rain and thunders.Everything looks just fine.Madara opened window.Fresh air is pouring inside.It feels nice.

Sasukes POV

I was never at more dangerous situation from this.  
3 times older man that I met in the woods had sex with me and now we're running away.It's pretty fucked up,but,jet,I feel calmer and nicer and 100% better than with my parents.

I guess this is love.

 

I'm just sad that I didn't said sorry for everything I said to my mum and dad.  
I'm that kind of person that speaks right in front of your eyes.Even if it's bad.  
But,after,I feel uneasy and bad for saying bad things to others.  
I don't like so many people,but,I don't want to be hated .  
I can't say what I think to Madara.  
Maybe I really doesn't want to say it.

 

Others POV

 

Madara parked car in front of small hotel.  
It didn't look so good.  
Walls were muddy and dirty.  
It looks like somebody buyed crushed house from the past war and they just made some rooms and put 1 bad in it,maybe just 1 pillow that you can sleep on the floor.

 

"I know what are you thinking Sasuke,it's nothing compared to my house,don't sorry."  
He wrapped his hands around boys waist and he opened old door of hotel.  
It looks even worser inside.  
Hall was all crushed and you can see water on the floor from the rain.

 

Boy on the desk was probably playing some stupid  
game in mobile so he didn't saw costumers were there.

Blond with long hair got up from the chair.

"Ohhh,Mister Madara.Which flood brings you here?"  
It was Deidara.He worked for Madara 5 years ago.He still do some dirty work for Pain but he sure was more successful when he worked for Madara.

"Dei,is Pain here?"

"No.He went long time ago and he have message for you.He said:"I won't wait for you that long,I have job that I have to do.I would like to call you but I don't have phone right now so I'm gonna do some work and we'll meet,you know where."

"Wow,you got good memory."

"I have got everything,Mada.So,who is that little punk.  
He looks like all weight of the world is on his back."

 

"He's my friend,and we will stay 1 night here.I'm wore out from driving."

"Okay,mister,here's your key to the room."

 

Bedroom is even worser than halls and outside.  
Spider web is on the bed.Pillows are ripped and dirty.  
There is flood inside.Drops of water are falling from the top into the plastic box.  
This is nightmare.  
It's better to be homeless than to live in place like this.

 

One night at this place didn't kill anybody.  
Sasuke thought.

.

 

But lots of others things did,boy.

 

_______________________________________________________

 

.


	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke's POV

 

Finally!!!  
Morning is here.  
I thought I was going to die if I stayed at this room any longer.If Madara's house is like this I'm leaving.Even the strongest love could fade away from this stink.

 

"Sasuke,I'm really sorry for this,I didn't have so much choice.There's not much people I know that live around here so this was the only way for me to relax a little from driving."

"I understand. Madara?"

I'm going to ask him what is his job.He is rich,I'm really curious what is he doing to earn money.

 

"Yes,Sasuke,ask."

 

"You know,you said that you will tell me what is your job when you start to trust me,so,so you trust me now.It's not like I'm a danger to you,I run away at my own will,you don't need to be scared that I will tell somebody about your job or our affair.I love you,you can tell me anything."

 

"Still,I don't trust you,Sasuke.You know me for 3 days and you think I will tell you everything.You really think you can manipulate me just because I fucked you?"

Man leaned closer to the scared boy.  
He gripped his black messy hair with force,then he started to French kiss him.

"Mmm,you're delicious.We can't fuck now in this shit of room.What about car?"

 

"You're changing the subject,I don't want to manipulate you I just want to know the truth."

 

"Well,truth is that I'm not a good person and that your not in the position to talk back to me.Now get your things and we're leaving now."

 

 

That was scary.What it he is going to hurt me?He doesn't love me at all,I'm just a slug in his eyes.  
The more be doesn't want to tell me the more I'm curious.I'm going to find out what is his job.  
If he is a killer then I must run away.  
There's no question about it.No metter how much I love him I will run away if he's doing something dirty.  
I can't risk my life .

 

Silence.

 

 

It looks like he won't said a word to me.  
Is he angry?  
Probably.I need to apologize.What should I say?  
He's going to get even angrier if I say something stupid.  
I really don't know when to talk.  
I was always introverted and I didn't feel anything emotional towards anybody before I met Madara.  
I won't lie but I did liked my brother.  
Of course I don't like him anymore.He's a jerk and he left me.Now I hate him.I hate my parents and they 100% hate me too.  
I don't have anything,not anybody expect Madara.I can't put myself in the position to fight with him.  
He needs to love me.That's the only way I can live good at this position.I don't have a choice now.I hope he have a legal job and that he is just a regular person.

 

"I'm sorry,Madara.I really didn't mean to say something that will make you angry."

 

...

 

"When did you get permission to talk?"

He looked at me with scary eyes.  
They're purplish color.  
I never saw eyes like that.They're beautiful and scary at the same time.

OTHERS POV

 

Sasuke didn't know what to say.  
He really felt disappointed...At himself .

 

 

Life is not easy even if you live it with people you love.

 

"One key can open every door,but only when it becomes something that it truly isn't."

 

_______________________________________________________

 

Hello readers!  
I'm trying to upload regularly.

 

Please whoever is reading this, in comments express your professional opinion of this story.

^_^

 

Thank you for reading and have a good life .


	11. Chapter 11

.Madara was driving 1 whole day,again.He will surely need rest when he come back home.  
Clouds were grey and scary just like Madara's personality.Just like a thunder,you want to see it but it can damage your eyes if you look too much.  
No one could understand this man,his goals.He's hitting at high spot,that's for sure.Those mysterious words and moves were unpredictable.Why did he took Sasuke with him?It isn't just for a mere fun and sexual pleasure,there wasn't any kind of love at all,but there is something deep lying inside of his actions.

Sasuke was looking outside of the window car for a while now.Road ,road and road...  
He spoke quietly.

"Madara,really,when will we arrive?"

Madara looked at him for the first time in 3 hours.  
He's maybe still angry,god knows.

"Be patient,we are going to to go to the airport."

Boy was now frightened.Airport,they will sure find him there.Security is on the highest level now.

...

"But,they wi-

 

"Sasuke,I have a private jet,I'm not that stupid to go to the public with you,at that question you don't have to worry about anything,you just need to be a cute little thing and shut up."

That was rude.

 

 

-1 HOUR LATER-

 

Sasuke's POV

 

Wow,we finally came.This airport is really big and cool.  
I quickly followed Madara's footsteps to the private section.It looks like we can come in and put as we please.He's really rich at this point,he have a jet!I'm a lucky person.I just need to shut up.I already didn't talk to anyone when I was at home so why would silence change anything now.

Madara walked in these big halls like it was his.  
We didn't need to go to the chekups,he has a super card for rich people,that's how I call it.

Step by step we are closer to his jet.I can smell it.

In front of me was a really good looking of course expensive private jet,it looked like it was designed for 10 -15 people to be inside.

Madara talked to white haired pilotthey know each other pretty well.  
He waved at me to come closer.

 

"Sasuke,your things are already packed and they're inside."

"Oh,okay."  
I didn't want to talk much cause I've got pretty vivid orders from my "boyfriend".

 

"Come with me,and don't look so scared,I'm not going to kill you if you show a little emotion."

He gently brushed his hand at my back and now he's patting my head like a pet.

"Uhm,how I like your smooth black hair,ah,let's get inside already,I'm sure you will like it."

And indeed I did.  
It was a heaven for me already.That luxury sheets and big bed and it all smells nice,comfy and clean.  
I jumped at the bed hungrily for rest.Needed rest from all of this ridings and cheap stinky motels.  
Madara leaned closer to me pulling my hair and put lips were already touching.  
I can feel everything inside his mouth,it tastes like something so wrong,sinful and way too good.  
My erection was growing at every stroke he gave me with his big adult knee,oh how much I like it.  
I don't want to go away from this telling if love and need.

 

"Mmm,my love,you're already full-hard,you're becoming more and more beautiful with that submissivity of yours,I like that.Get named we're going to get to business. "

He pulled my shorts and now my pants too fast for my eyes.  
My short was removed too.  
I started touching Madara's cock,wehave to feel good together.

"Touch me,come on wrap your little hands around and stroke it then lick."

"Kay."  
It was all I could say.I'm telling too hot now.I'm feeling great and hot and aaah I'm going to came.  
I started touching than locking his penis.  
It was bigger than mine,around 10 inches and it tastes delicious.  
Sooner or later we will come together.

 

"No,wait I want to come inside you,I don't want to waste anything,don't you think it would be a waste,get down."

He showed his dick inside me.It feels soo good.I can't hold any longer I was close to cumming anyways.  
With every thrust I'm feeling way better.

"Ahh,ahhh,Mada,I love you,I'm going to come,It feels soo got inside,hurry I'm gonna burst!"

"Baby,baby,I'm coming inside of you!!!"

We came together.Whimpering from ecstasy and heat.I'm out of breath.  
He hugged me tight now,he looks possessive,and he truly is my true love,I don't know why,but,he is,I love him and I will be by his side forever.I'm falling in love again and again when I look at him,Madara...

"Do you love me?"

I shouldn't ask but I need to know.From the heart from the inside of a soul,deep,deep inside.

"You're good,indeed very good at sex but for love there are lots of different and more difficult factors you need to fulfil,my little raven."

 

"What are those factors?I love you soo much can't you love me for what I am now?I left my family and my whole life,you can't just.I entrusted my life to you in belief."

"Sasuke,don't hister at every word.I told you there are lots of other things for sacrificing."  
Madara gave me a warm smile that doesn't say comfort.

 

I'm very scared,and I don't know how to hide it.  
I can't let him take my life,I don't want him to hate me,I'm in his hands totally.I'm scared, but, I still love him.I'll try to do everything that I can to please my love.

 

OTHERS POV

Jet was flying for 3 hours,then they arrived at their final destination.Sasuke was sleeping peacefully,gentle hand brushed his cheeks and Madara was trying to wake him up.

"C'mon,wake up,we're here."

Sasuke's eyes opened slowly,everything was bright and blurry.He rubbed his eyes and he once again saw better.  
Madara was now fully dressed and Sasuke was naked.  
He grabbed a pair of clean boxers from the bag,black tight short and silver shorts.It was pretty hot out here and there's no black clouds full of rain and thunder.  
They slowly walked out of the jet and 2 servants were lifting their things.Yeah,Madara has servants and many of them.Outside there was a car and not any car,black  
Maserati MC12.  
Madara said:  
"Put the things inside and Kakuzu I will drive myself so you can go with another car."

Kakuzu nodded in acceptance.

 

"Woah,your car is amazing,how much did it cost??!!  
Sasuke's mouth was wide opened at the sight of his car.

"You don't need to now,now we're going to go for a little ride and I promise we'll arrive for 10 minutes."

 

"Okay,you can drive for 4 hours in this car,I really don't mind at all."

 

 

9 MINUTES LATER... 

 

Sasuke's POV

 

"We're here Sasuke,our home."

We're here already,that's great.A big gate opened and wohoho I can see a large luxury villa.There was a long garage around the corners,and I can tell that Madara have a lots of other cars too.It looks like there are cameras all around the house even 2 at the gate.  
His security level is sure high so there's no way that somebody uninvited can come here.  
I got up from the seat and I was once again amazed at the sight of the villa.After us a car was following us and I assume it was from Madara's servants.They came too and they were having our things.  
Outside of the doors 2 servants were standing,they looked like security gouards.They weared a big black coats.They all looked pretty young,around maybe mid 20's.

 

 

Everything looks great,well,welcome to my new home.

 

 

_______________________________________________________

 

COMMENT WHAT YOU THINK  
AND LEAVE KUDOS,IT MEANS  
A LOT TO ME.  
KISSES AND HUGS FROM SUNNYNIGHT.


End file.
